Mist of Avalon
by LadyArianna2
Summary: Gabrielle and Ares must work together to discover the secrets of Avalon, the past and a themselves


Mists Of Avalon

By Lady Arianna

Aka  areswarrior

Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) own the characters of Xena or Hercules, though I wouldn't mind borrowing the guys for a while. The appearance in this story is on for entertainment. No money is being made off this story so please don't sue cuz I'm broke. Aramis and leanna are mine how ever so please don't use without my permission. Other then that enjoy

Setting: 2 years after Motherhood. And no Joxer isn't dead in this one

Summery: Ares and Gabrielle must work together to find the secrets Avalon, their past, and each other. 

Rating: Pg – PG13 to be safe, well hey this is Xena hehehe

"Has he gone?"

"Yes, my lord, he left only moments ago."

"Good, follow him and bring them back alive."

"And if the others interfere?"

"Deal with them"

"It will be done my lord"

It was the eve of Gabrielle birthday and Xena wanted to make it special for her.

Since their awakening 2 years before, they had been thru so much, a plan gone wrong, waking up 25 years later to a changed world and changed one. The finding of Eve, who with Ares help had become a much of a butcher as her mother was in her time. Then came the fight with the Gods, and the strangest thing of all. Ares giving up his power to save them. At the time he said it was because of his love for her, but Xena always wondered if there was really another reason for it.

Then came blow, finding her mother had been burned as a witch and Gabrielle's family beheaded by a bloodthirsty king, Gurkan. Xena was so sure she had lost Gabrielle when they went to face Gurkan and rescue her niece. They came all that business in Norway, and restoring Ares and Aphrodite to their godhood. 

And there was that stunt they pulled to keep Ares from getting slaughtered by Gasgar. So much has happened, it was time to put so normalcy back into their lives again.

Part of that came when they discovered that two dear friends of theirs were still alive. Hercules, being half god, aged slower then mortal. And Iolaus, who had been made guardian of the light. He was granted the opportunity to age as his friend did. Xena and Gabrielle were lucky enough to run into them on they way back to potedia, so they were invited to come along. 

Back in town they reunited with Gabrielle's sister and niece. Her friend seemed finally be at some peace, something she hadn't seen in a while. Yeah this party will definitely help that. 

When everything was ready Xena called Gabrielle into the main room. As she entered, everyone jumped out with laughter and shouting SURPRISE!!!

Gabrielle faced lit up as friends and family surrounded her. Joxer was there with Meg and Virgil, there was Hercules, Iolaus, Eve, Lila, Sarah and even a very old Autolocus was able to attend. She was over flowing with joy. 

Then Eve came in with a cake flowing with candles. Gabrielle looked puzzled as she counted the flickering lights.

"Hey, I'm not that old" she said grinning.

"Well I would have put more but I didn't think the cake could hold fifty candles" replied Eve, as her aunt closed her eyes and make her wish. 

Gabrielle was just about to blow out the candles on her cake, when a bright blue light filled the room announcing the arrival of Ares.

Xena reached for her chakram, "What do you want Ares"

Ares turned and smiled at the bard, "I came to join for the festivities"

"Get out of here Ares, "growled Hercules," you've caused enough trouble to last a millennium."

"Calm down bro, I just came here to wish Blondie here a happy birthday."

"Well you're not welcome here, so leave."

Ares was about to go when Gabrielle stopped him. "I would like him to stay she "said with a smile.

Everyone stopped silence filled the room. Eve crept close to Gabrielle, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, he is as close to me as you all, maybe not in a positive way but close none the less, and he did save my life, for what ever reason he gave, he did a remarkable thing and I for one would like for him to stay as my special guest." 

She took Ares' arm and let him to the table. "Now enjoy yourself, you're in need of a vacation anyways. She said giving him a sweet smile.

The party went on for hours, everyone was having a blast, even Ares managed to enjoy himself a little. 

Then Joxer jumped up and shouted happily "Present Time! Here Gabby open mine first". As he handed her a small delicate gift.

Oh Joxer this is beautiful, she said as she admired the small gift, which was so lovingly wrapped in the finest silk that she had ever seen. Where ever did you get this? She inquired. 

And where did you get the money" Shouted Meg, glaring at her husband

Don't worry Meg; I pulled a few strings with Octavious the last time we were in Rome. Go ahead Gabby open it.            

She nodded and carefully opening the silk treat, revealing a beautiful jeweled necklace. It seemed very familiar to her. 

Oh Joxer I love it. She exclaimed, pulling her friend into a tight hug. She had nearly forgotten that he was a lot older now, and not realizing that she was cutting off his air supply until he tapped her shoulder. Oh I'm so sorry Joxer, I guess I got carried away. Its divine gift my friend, thank you.

"Aww  shucks  Gabby, go on open the rest."

She carefully placed the necklace on the table, and reached for a mysterious black box. "This must be from Ares," she said, unwrapping the box.

"You got her a gift?" Iolaus asked

"I didn't bring her anything."  stated Ares smugly.

"If you didn't bring that then who…."

Iolaus stopped in mid-sentence when he heard Gabrielle Gasp. 

Xena ran to her side," What it is? " She looked over her friend's shoulder and found her entranced. Looking further she found Gabrielle staring at a large golden box, with a strange symbol on it. The box was adorned with many rubies and sapphires, on the front was a Celtic crest, lined in bronze. Xena didn't like the look of things, and started to pull Gabrielle back, but she wouldn't move. 

"What's wrong Xena?" Asked Hercules, who was very concerned for the bard. 

"It's the box, none of us gave it to her that I know but there is something about it I don't like. Come on Gabrielle," Xena urged, trying to move her friend. But Gabrielle wouldn't budge, she instead reached out her hand to touch the crest. 

Gabrielle come on," Xena urged, but her friend didn't move, she instead reached out her hand to touch the crest. As she traced her hand over the design, her body began to tremble, her breathing became ragged. 

She slowly turned her head, in a shaky voice said, "Ares, do you recognize this symbol, " He came up to her, "There is something familar about it but I cant remember."

Ares gazed down at the crest and immediately pulled Gabrielle to a safe distance away from the box.

Xena joined them," Ares, what is it?"

"I don't know, its.. its something. I know that symbol," he said, holding the bard close to him."

"It frightens me."  She added moving closer into his arms.

Joxer sighed," Aww come on you guys, what harm ever came from opening a box." As he reached for the lid. 

"NOO JOXER"

They all shouted but they were too late Joxer had already lifted the lid. He was thrown back by a blast of light that streamed from the opening. 

A mist of light began flowing out in the direction of the war god and bard. Gabrielle wrapped her arms tightly around Ares as he carefully inched them backwards, but the more they moved the faster the light traveled. Suddenly there was a second blast of light and from the mist jumped out a strange creature with pointy ears. 

The crowd watched as this creature danced around the room collecting  the beams of  light, then after carefully tucking them  into his pocket, he turned, bowed and proceeded to announce himself.

"Greetings creatures of the mortal realm, I am Puck"

As he stood up, he took a long look around the room before he eyes settled on two figures, arm in arm, standing in the back. "There you are," he shouted. With a whoop of glee he bounded towards the couple, he stopped just inches from them. I'm glad I found you in time. He said happily. I wasn't sure I would ya know.

Ares glared at him, " Just who are you?"

"All will be revealed in good time, but first I have to get you two out of here before they find out I'm here." He replied

Xena stepped up between the creature and her friend," Just who exactly are 

they?"

TBC


End file.
